An Unexpected Start
by catstiel
Summary: Veronica never expected her life to be more then baby sitting the neighbor's kid every other Saturday night, but her life takes an unexpected turn and she ends up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll be back around midnight. I hope that's okay with you, Veronica."

"Oh don't worry about it Ms. C. You deserve a night out." Veronica Knight, a eighteen year old who had volunteered to baby sit for her neighbors, reassures the women, not knowing that this night is going to change her whole life. "I'll take care of Robert, don't worry." Robert is Mrs. Carter's nine year old son and he didn't seem too happy about having a baby sitter. Truth be told, Veronica didn't exactly want to be here either. After all, it was Friday night and the only reason she volunteered is because she owes Mrs. Carter for covering with her parents a couple weekends ago.

"Robert, you better behave." Ms. Carter shouts up the stairs before she gives a hurried thanks and rushes out the door, where her date was sure to be waiting. Veronica shakes her head and heads up the stairs. She finds the door to Robert's room and raps on the door slightly.

"Hey, buddy," She says quietly before pushing open the door. "What'cha want for dinner?" She questions and steps into the room. Robert has his face shoved in a gameboy, seems really into what he's playing. Even if she didn't want to be here, she might as well try and enjoy it and she might as well try and make the kid happy.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He replies stubbornly, his gameboy blocking his face.

"Come and help me make them, kiddo." She chuckles. He gives a silent, 'really?' She nods in response and he is down in the kitchen before she can even blink.

**x - x – x**

Soon enough the pancakes are done and the two are cozy on the couch, watching one of Robert's favorite TV shows. Veronica had cut them up with a larger then usual knife since she had been unable to find any normal knives. The pancakes were quickly finished and both plates - now empty - and the knife were set aside on the coffee table.

"Robby?" Veronica asks, nudging the boy slightly. Asleep, good. It would give her time to relax but first she would have to get him a blanket and some pillows. She knows from experience that this couch is extremely uncomfortable. She pulls herself up and heads up the stairs. She fiddles around the wall, reaching blindly for the switch. The light clicks on softly and the hallway is illuminated in an almost creepy fashion. She finds the closet concealing the extra pillows and blankets. She grabs them quickly, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. The closet is closed quickly and the light is turned off. She heads down the stairs, nearly tripping as she nears the end.

"Veronica? Is that you, Veronica?" She can hear Robert but she can't see around the corner. She drops the blankets and nearly sprints to the living room. A shrill shriek fills her ears before she can reach the other room. She skids to a stop and her eyes grow wide. Someone - or _something_ - is standing over Robert. It's back hunched, unnaturally, and a trickling sound fills her ears. Her heart beats loudly in her chest but somehow she manages to take silent steps to coffee table, where the knife lay. She takes a shallow breath and reaches out, her fingers grip the knife as quietly as she can. She pulls it close to herself but the thing, whatever it is, turns swiftly and faces her. Before she can think, her arm goes up and she swings wildly at whatever stands in front of her. It lets out a series of loud shrieks before she brings the knife back and gives it one last violent swing, stabbing the thing right where it's heart is suppose to be. It keels over, a long pained howl leaves it's mouth and it crumbles into what looks like dust.

"Robert." Veronica lets out a choked cry as she drops the knife and walks over to the couch, where Robert lay in a bloody mess. She drops to her knees and covers her face with her hands. If he wasn't dead before she walked in the room, he is certainly dead now. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she holds them in somehow and pulls herself up off the ground. Whatever that thing was is dead now and there was no one else to blame but herself. Her hands curl into fists as her eyes search the room. Where the hell had that thing come from? She hadn't heard anything and now her neighbor's nine year old son is dead. She runs a hand roughly through her hair and turns away from the gruesome scene. As soon as her foot touches the ground outside the house, her walk turns into a run and soon into a full on sprint. She can never come back; she can never go home because no one will ever believe what truly happened.

This is where Veronica Knight's story **truly** begins.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two. Hopefully you guys like it. I was really nervous about writing Bobby. If he's OOC just tell me. I won't be offended, promise. :) Review/favorite/etc please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Supernatural. Except Veronica, she's my OC. ^.^**

* * *

With nothing but the clothes on her back, Veronica wanders around this desolate town. It looks absolutely empty, but the sun is barley rising and the town isn't even awake yet. The images flash across her mind and she finds it nearly impossible to stay upright. She has to find somewhere to sleep before she passes out.

The sound of cars buzzing by faintly reaches her ears. Her eyes drastically search for something familiar, something to tell her where she is. The sun is beginning to rise and the town is rousing. She stumbles forward, falling right into the street. Her palms scrap roughly against the pavement as she struggles to get herself up. She looks up just in time to meet the eyes of two headlights.

**x – x – x **

John Winchester lets out a sort of yelp as he hears the thump and slams his car door open. Running over to the girl he drops to his knees and checks her pulse. A sigh of relief leaves his lips at the feel of her pulse. He looks around; checking to see if anyone had witnessed the scene. To his further relief, no one was around. His eyes widen at the site of the knife gripped in her hand. He smacks the knife away and picks her up slowly. He manages to get her into the back of the Impala. Before getting into the driver's seat, he grabs the knife that she was holding. She probably wants to have it back, when she wakes up. He shakes his head to himself and mumbles something before picking up his phone. Looks like it's time to go see Bobby again.

John had called Bobby two hours ago and left a message. He looks back at the girl, tweaking with his review mirror. What if she woke up? What is he supposed to say? His phone brings him back to the car. He pulls it out and says, "Hello?"

"You _hit_ someone?" Bobby Singer's voice erupts over the phone, "What do you mean, you hit someone?" John doesn't even try to defend himself.

"Yeah, so – uh – do you think you can help me out? Get her back on her feet and _gone_? I mean, she looks pretty beat up."

"Well you did hit her with that damn Impala of yours." Bobby replies sarcastically. "But I will help you out. Per usual."

"Thanks, Bobby." John tells him, "I'll be there in a few hours. Hopefully she doesn't wake up."

**x – x – x**

Bobby taps his foot impatiently as John rode up in his impala. How John always seemed to need his help, he would never know. He approaches the car, peering into the back seat. The girl, sprawled out on the seat, looks little more then eighteen. She looked athletic and has red hair. John exits the car and opens the back seat door.

"Luckily she didn't wake up." He tells him, "But she did move around a lot. Might've been having a nightmare." He reaches in and picks her up gently. Bobby leads him to his extra room and makes a sarcastic comment.

"So what the hell do I say when she wakes up? 'Sorry I hit you with my car'?" Bobby brings a hand up to his forehead, wiping away the sweat that was forming.

"For starters." John gives him an apologetic look before he turns to leave. "Thanks, Bobby. Oh and she had a knife on her when I found her. When she finally comes to, call me so _I_ can give it back to her." Then he disappears out the door as quickly as he had arrived.

**x - x - x**

Veronica's eyes open slowly and her hand flies up to shield her eyes from the sun seeping in through the curtains. The room around her is simple. The bed is small and there's only a desk and chair pushed off into the corner. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and rubs her eyes rather roughly. She stands slow, but sways, and falls back onto the bed. Her hand touches her stomach, realizing that it's wrapped in bandages. She looks down and then at her hands, which are bandaged too. Her head turns to see a glass of water, conveniently placed on the night stand she had missed earlier. She quickly becomes aware of how dry her mouth actually is and before she knows it she's chugging the water down like it's the last thing she will ever drink.

"Feelin' alright?" A voice startles her form the hallway. She blinks and looks to see a man standing there, looking slightly concerned. He seems sort of old standing there with his dirty hat and flannel shirt. All she can do is nod and set her water down. "Now before you freak out, you were hit by a car." Her eyes widen and her nose scrunches up. She does not remember this, but it explains her injuries.

"Where am I?" Her voice is small and weak, her throat obviously still dry.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." He answers promptly, but softly. She looks up at him skeptically, but the stress in her face fades away. At least she's out of harms way. She lets out a sigh and decides if this guy wanted to hurt her, he would have already. "I'm Bobby, Bobby Signer." He informs her as he pulls up a chair. "My buddy, John, said you just came out of no where and into the street. He didn't even have time to hit the breaks. Your wounds aren't so bad," He motions for her to hold out her hands, "A couple broken ribs and your hands are all scrapped up, but I think that's from when you fell in the street." She holds out her hands slowly and he starts unwrapping the bandages. "Like I said, not so bad." He reaches into the drawer of the night stand and pulls out another wrap. "So, what's your name?" He questions and begins wrapping her hand again.

"Veronica." She says quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Well, Veronica, your hands should be healed up in a few days, but your ribs are another story." He finishes up with her hand and pats it softly. "Good as new."

"So mind me telling you how you ended up in that road?" He asks, "You look like a decent young lady, so I doubt you were on a benge."

"I am." She grumbles to hide her laugh and looks up suddenly, "It was just – there was –" Her voice cracks and her eyes are glued to the floor again.

"There was a what?" He inquires, his brows furrowing.

"A monster. A creature."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey heey. Here's an update. It's pretty quick, which I'm proud of. This chapter moves pretty quickly. Just setting up for certain things. I hope I captured the boys in their younger days! I think I did, but I'm still nervous about publishing this chapter. Still looking for a beta, if anyones interested. Review/Favorite please. Also, would you mind going to my profile and voting on my poll? :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bobby or John or anything Supernatural. But Veronica is my OC!

* * *

"A creature. A monster." Veronica says carefully, trying not to sound too crazy. Though she does realize how crazy her following explanation is going to be.

"What do you mean?" Bobby grips her hand, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Y-You believe me?" She looks at him skeptically, but the fact that he believes her brings her some relief.

"I do." He tells her, "Now just tell me what happened." He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. With that she begins to explain how she ended up on that road and what happened to Robert. As she talks, he seems to understand exactly what she went through.

**x – x – x**

"That's when I stumbled and fell right in the street." She concludes, "So here I am." Veronica looks down trying not to focus on how ridiculous she sounds.

"Now I don't mean to scare ya or anything, but you're not crazy." Bobby starts slowly, "There's a lot out there that people don't know about. Most of it ain't pretty." Veronica runs a hand threw her hair roughly, struggling to take this all in. All the myths, monsters, and legends; they actually exist. The shock would have enveloped her but it all made sense, after what she had seen.

"And how do you know all of this?" She inquires with a raise of her eyebrows.

"A demon possessed my wife and I had to kill her." He admits wearily, the memory obviously still prominent. Veronica looks at him solemnly as if trying to emphasize with him.

"Those creatures – monster, if you will – have always been out there, huh?" She blinks and brings a hand to her forehead. Bobby looks like he is about to say something else but the shrill ring of a phone brings him out of the chair. He gives small nod, as a sort of apology, and slips off into the other room. Veronica bites her lip nervously before tiptoeing to the door frame, peering around the corner.

"You just dropped this poor girl off on my doorstep and now your sons too? John, what is wrong with you?" There is a pause and a hum. "I can only _handle _so much, but _fine_. You owe me big time for this one." He closes the phone and tosses it back on the desk. "Idjit." Bobby turns slowly, his eyes glinting with something Veronica can't quite see. "You can come out now." She steps out sheepishly, her hands behind her back.

"Sorry," She apologizes quickly, "I couldn't help myself. I don't usually ease drop, I promise." He looks at her skeptically and takes his hat off, ruffling his own hair.

"Well we're gonna have some company," He informs her not so enthusiastically.

**x – x – x **

Veronica sits awkwardly in Bobby's kitchen as he obviously struggles to find decent for them to eat. She watches him of a moment, suppressing a smile.

"Instant noodles will work just fine." She comments dryly. He smacks the pan back on the stove and turns to face her.

"Really?" He asks, rather surprised, and she nods in response. "Thank God." He muses and sinks down in the chair across from her. "I don't usually cook." Bobby admits, scratching the side of his face. He gives her a small once over, still surprised that she took everything so well. He wonders if she is lying, but the fear on her face when she relayed what happened to her told him other wise. He isn't sure what to think of her mess. "I'm gonna warn you in advance about Dean, he's a little rough around the edges...Moody, if you will. Sam's alright though."

"That's fine." Veronica shrugs, knowing very well what kids can be like.

**x – x – x**

Veronica had almost been asleep when some cheerful shouting pulls her awake. She covers her head with the spare pillow, muffling the noise coming from the kitchen. "Kids." She groans.

**x – x – x **

"We have an unexpected guest." Bobby explains as he envelops Sam into a hug. "Hey bud." He pulls back and ruffles his hair.

"Who are they?" Dean asks absent mindedly, plopping down on the couch.

"A friend." Bobby tells the boys, not wishing to explain the whole story in the middle of the night. "Be nice to her, boys. She's been through a lot." He gives Dean a sideways glance, knowing how he can be with new people.

"Is she up?" He questions, sounding vaguely interested.

"Don't think so, she turned in twenty minutes ago."

** x – x – x**

Veronica couldn't really hear what is going in the other room but, honestly, she doesn't care. She turns over, pulling the pilling more so over her face, and closes her eyes.

**- THE NEXT MORNING -**

Veronica wakes up to the sound of shouting. She pulls herself up lazily and trudges into the living room. Though the room isn't very cozy and it's filled to the brim with books. Two boys are fighting, one much taller and older then the other; not to mention gorgeous. She flattens the wrinkles in her shirt and makes herself known.

"What's going on?" She clears her throat, "Where's Bobby?" They stop arguing and look over at her. The older one glowers at her and in an instant she knows that's Dean. "Well?" She crosses her arms this time.

"He went to the store." The younger one, Sam, pipes up quickly and Dean elbows him in the ribs "Hey!" Sam protests loudly, shoving his brother. She rolls her eyes and turns as the door is opening.

"Bad news." Bobby comes in and makes his way to the kitchen. The three follow him cautiously to the kitchen, eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"There's no pie."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's an update everyone. Sorry it took so long. And thanks to ToxicSweetHart for the suggestion for this chapter. She was a big help, thanks again :) I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter~ Enjoy and review!  
Fyi, Veronica is about 5'7" and average build. Natural red head and bright green eyes. I said something small about that in the first chapter I think, but I just wanted to clear it up. Also Sam is 15, Dean is 18, and Veronica is 17.

**Disclaimer:** SPN doesn't belong to me, though I wish Dean did ;) Veronica is mine though.

* * *

"And I thought this couldn't be _any _worse." Dean grumbles lowly and returns to the living room. Veronica raises her eyes brows at him and Bobby tells her to ignore him.

"He's just mad 'cause his pop went to Illinois without him."

"I can hear you!"

"Oh, shut up." Bobby gives a wave in the general direction of the living room. "Now that we have some food we can finally have a decent meal." Veronica nods and takes a moment to observe the kitchen. Two shelves lined the wall that led to the living room and on the opposite was your usual kitchen set up. "Sam, can you go get the table from out back?" Sam nods and quickly heads to where she guesses is outback.

"Wait, did you say that – uh – John – is going to Illinois?" She asks vaguely, trying not to sound too interested. "Illinois was my home," She adds absentmindedly.

"John's gonna get whatever got Robert, Veronica. You can bet on it." Bobby nods understandingly. The faith Bobby has in this John fellow seems unreal, especially after he hit her with his car.

"And Bobby, do you think you could – er – train me? There's no way I can go home and I don't know what I'm gonna do." She questions cautiously as she empties the groceries out on the counter.

"I think we can manage that." He returns her question with a sly smile, looking as if he was going to say more, but Sam interrupts.

"Here's the table Bobby." Sam enters the room again and Bobby acts as if he hadn't mentioned the kid's father. Sam places the table in the middle and turns to Veronica. He looks as if he is going to say something but Bobby calls him over to the oven and demands he helps him cook.

**x – x – x**

An hour later, three plates full of the best meal Veronica is going to have since a long while. She notes that there isn't a plate for Dean, because Bobby and Sam are already seated across from her. She munches idly on her food, savoring the flavor. Bobby had made noodles for the past few days so a good meal is something she will appreciate. She steals glances at the living room, which Dean had disappeared in hours earlier.

"Don't mind Dean," Sam speaks up, "He's always like that around new people. He'll warm up to you in his own way." He shrugs slightly, obviously uncomfortable about his brother's rudeness. Bobby can't help but laugh at Sam's attempt to apologize for Dean antics.

"I won't." Veronica responds and finishes her food. She pulls herself up and heads to the sink to clean off her plate. Bobby looks like he is going to protest but she waves her hand at him. If she is going to stay her, she might as well pick up after herself. "I'll be going to bed." She announces and says her goodnight. They repeat it back to her and return to their food. In a few silent steps Veronica moves around the corner and to one of the three doors to the living room. She peers in to see Dean sprawled out on the couch, appearing to be sleeping. She tip toes to one of the arms and hovers above him. He doesn't seem so bad right now, but then again he's sleeping.

"Mom… Dad…" He mutters softly. His hands twitch at his sides and he turns over a few times. His face distorts in pain and Veronica can't help but tilt her head at the boy. What could he be dreaming about? Whatever it is, it doesn't seem pleasant.

"Hey." She speaks in a low tone and pokes his cheek softly. "_Hey_." She pokes him again and he shoots up with a loud gasp. He swings at her, unaware that it's _her_, and jumps up.

"What the hell?" He sputters, obviously surprised. She holds her hands up for a truce but he just looks at her like she's stupid. "Who do you think you are? I was sleeping."

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, damn." She lowers her hands and looks at him in disbelief. He glares daggers at him and throws his hands angrily into the air.

"Leave me alone, you weird chick!" He nearly growls at her. "You don't know me or my brother and just because my dad seems to trust you—"

"So that's it?" She scoffs and crosses your arms, "You're mad because daddy hit me with his Impala and dumped me on Bobby's doorstep."

"Don't you talk about my dad." He approaches her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why don't you make me, pretty boy?" She doesn't back down and meets his eyes with just as much intensity.

"I have a name."

"_So. Do. I._" Veronica turns on her heels and storms up the stairs. "The nerve of that boy." She screams internally and shakes her head in an attempt to get the image of the look on Dean's face. Maybe if he wasn't such an ass she would get a chance to ask him what he was dreaming about. She reaches the room she was given and slips in, closing the door behind her. She crawls into her bed and pulls the blankets tightly around her body. It is still early, but she is mentally exhausted. A quick shower and she would be ready to pass out.

**x – x – x**

Before she knows it the blinds shielding her from the sun are thrown open. A struggled string of curses leaves her mouth and she pulls the covers are pulled back over her head.

"C'mon get up." It's Bobby, but why does he want her to be up?

"Why?" Her muffled voice comes from beneath the covers.

"I think you should read some of my books in the library, learn something about being a hunter." He tugs at the end of the comforter for good measure, "Be down in five." She doesn't see him leave but she can feel that the door is still open. Veronica kicks the rest of the comforter and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She runs a hand through her knotted hair, eyes moving around the room. This is her home now. Her eyes wander to the door to see the half clothed Dean, in nothing but a towel. Her face turns red in a beat and her hands fly to her face.

"Like what you see?" He gives her a cocky grin.

"Go away." She tells him and falls back into bed. At least she has some reading to look forward to.

**x – x – x**

Soon enough she's trotting down the stairs and into the living room. Dean, luckily, is no where to be found but Sam is sitting on the couch with a comic book clutches tightly in one hand and a health bar in the other.

"Wacha reading kid?" She inches towards him, peering down at the pages.

"The Darkness." He mutters, seemingly unfazed by her question, "I'm Sam, by the way."

"And I'm Veronica."

"I know." He finally looks up at her, "Dean told me."

"Oh?" Her eye brows wrinkle slightly. What did that punk say about her? Her eyes travel to the books that lined the walls of the room. She can't imagine what those books hide and honestly she couldn't wait to get reading. Sam returns to his book and seemingly ignores her.

"Alright, kiddo," Bobby emerges from the kitchen with a couple books held in his hands. "You're gonna read this one, the blue one, and then this one." He holds them up as he tells her which order to read them in.

"Don't call me kiddo." She mutters as he tosses her the books in her direction.

"Start reading, _kiddo_."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, this chapter was so rushed and I barley edited. So let me know if there's any mistakes. Enjoy and review! :) Veronica will get out of the house after the time skip. Also I changed Veronica to be from Minnesota to Illinois for future chapter reasons.

* * *

Hours seem to fly by as Sam and Veronica read their separate books on the couch. Neither moves unless it was to get something to drink or to get another book. Dean came out a few times and tried to distract Sam but the younger brother dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Is he always like that?" Veronica asks and Sam nods in response.

"He doesn't like sitting still," He jokes, "he's just mad that got stuck here with us." She blinks a few times, surprised at the kindness from the younger brother. She wasn't about to start complaining but she would have guessed that Sam would follow his brother's example. She rubs her eyes and places the book on her lap. She had finished the first book an hour ago and she could be done with this one if she would concentrate. She was surprised that she finished the first one with all the thoughts floating around in her cranium. She can _never _go home to Illinois and she will never see her parents or friends again. She hadn't been sleeping well either, especially not with the image of that creature still in the back of her head.

"Are you hungry?" Veronica speaks suddenly, creasing the corner of the page she's on. Closing it, she looks over at Sam.

"Actually, yeah." He decides after a second. He was about to get up, but Veronica shakes her head.

"I'll get it. I need to move around, my legs are cramping up." She gestures to her legs and hops up, wavering for a second. How long had they been sitting there? She reaches up and stretches before heading into the kitchen. Bobby looks up at her from the table Sam had retrieved the previous day.

"Bout time you stretched your legs." He comments and flattens out the newspaper in his hands. She shrugs her shoulders and approaches the fridge. She opens it and her eyes scan for something to eat, a snack really. The fridge is a mess, which should have been expected from what Bobby had said before. She closes the fridge door and turns around to complain about the lack of tasty food.

"Are you telling me we ate everything th—" A fist in swung in her direction and she narrowly dodges it by crouching. She jumps back and returns to an upright position to see Bobby with his fists up. "What the hell?" She bursts out, visibly angered. He takes another swing at her and her arm goes up instinctively to block it. It connects with her forearm and a hiss of pain escapes her mouth. She isn't a weak, but she is definitely not a fighter. She's a long distance runner and she knows she can only hold her ground for so long. Bobby takes his chance to send another punch flying in her direction. His fist makes contact with her shoulder and she staggers back. She wants to yell at him to give her another minute, but she gets the point of this. A demon isn't going to give you a breather. She breaths in and takes a step back, positioning her feet so she can't be knocked down as easily. He looks like he's about to send another punch her way, but she's a step ahead of him this time. She falls into a crouched position, similar to the way she had before, and sends a harsh kick right into the back of his legs. He stumbles forward, narrowly catching himself by grasping onto an open cupboard door. A loud "_CRACK!_" fills the quiet kitchen as the door holding him up breaks. Bobby fall backwards onto the linoleum and for a second Veronica can see the panic on his face. His hands fly back to lessen the fall, but his wrists take the brute of the fall.

"That wasn't exactly what I expected." He groans slightly, massaging his wrists. Veronica straightens herself out and brushes off her pants curtly.

"_Good_," She responds, "because I didn't expect to get _wailed _on when I came to check the fridge." Veronica offers a hand to Bobby almost cautiously. He takes her hand graciously, still looking very much dazed. She pulls him up, only faltering slightly. He seems happy with her ability to defend herself, but from what she read in his books a demon would be much stronger then Bobby.

"You're a good fighter," He notes still rubbing his wrists. She shakes her head and lets out a struggled sound, blocking out her growling stomach.

"Is there any way I could go to the store and get some food?" She asks while crossing her arms over her chest, "Or is that too risky?"

"It is too risky." He informs with a shake of his head, "I'll send Dean, because I don't think I'll be able to walk proper until tomorrow." She can't help but laugh at his complaint. Her face contorts though, just another thing for Dean to hate her for.

"Good idea," She lies bluntly and turns swiftly, heading back to the living room.

Veronica lands with a huff next to Sam and reaches for the next book in her pile. The younger boy looks over at her with a questioning look but decides to drop it when she doesn't acknowledge him.

"Bobby, why do I have to go buy _groceries_?" The two in the living room can Dean complaining as he walks across the door leading to the kitchen. He sounds insulted that he has to go by groceries and Veronica can't help but give a small smile. She can feel his eyes bore into her from across the room but she somehow manages to keep her eyes on the words lining the page. "Fine." Dean responds to Bobby's unheard question. Veronica peeks up from over he book, just catching Dean's eye for a moment. She shoves the book back over her eyes in an attempt to hide the blush growing on her face. Sam doesn't miss it though. He laughs and Veronica elbows him a little too roughly.

"Hey!" He protests with a hushed grumble.

"Shut up." She mumbles and pulls the book closer to her face.

x – x – x

Veronica huddles in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin tightly. She still wasn't used to this being her home yet. The books she had been reading all day certainly weren't helping either.

"You'll get used to it, you know." Sam says as he approaches the doorway almost shyly. "Knowing about the monsters, demons, and such I mean." She pulls herself up, straining to see him in the darkness. Her eyes fill with doubt at his sentence. "I'm not my brother, you know." He senses her uneasiness. He scratches the back of his head and turns to leave.

"Wait." She calls out and he turns his head slightly, just enough to see her. "Uh—thanks Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. I had to do some research for this chapter. Hope you guys like it! And there's a little somthin in this chapter too. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: SPN belongs to Erik Kripke. Veronica belongs to me.**

* * *

Every day for the following two weeks of Veronica's life are identical. Every day she wakes up at 6 AM and jogs around Bobby's house, which was surprisingly larger then she had anticipated. Her bones ached to the core, but Bobby had reassured her after a month or so she would get used to it or it would go away. After her morning running Bobby would have her do a number of other exercises, which she would complain about the whole time. Then the two would spar and she found that Bobby had been holding back quite a lot from when the first time he had sprung an attack on her. By this time, she also had two Latin exorcism prayers.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino. Qui fertis super caelum, caeli ad Orientem—"

"You said caelum wrong." Sam interrupts Veronica's practice with a laugh as he enters the living room.

"And a seventeen year old is corrected by a much smarter then her fourteen year old." She shakes her head and places the book face down, careful not to lose her page. "How many of these do you even have memorized?"

"Devil's Trap, which is the one you were just reading, and a general exorcism prayer." He tells her and takes a seat beside her on the floor.

"You probably know how to draw a Devil's Trap too, huh?" She questions curiously. "Bobby says he won't teach me until I can recite it backwards." She falls back dramatically and covers her face with her hands.

"Actually I don't."

"Don't lie."

"Okay, I do." He admits, "I just didn't want to make you feel even more stupid." He smiles slyly, holding in his laughter. Veronica reaches behind her and pulls a pillow off the couch, smacking Sam square in the face. She had to admit that she and Sam had grown closer in the past few weeks. Dean had even subconsciously become closer to her as well, not that either of them would admit it. Veronica pulls herself up and stretches her arms forward. The muscles in her arms and legs are beginning to cramp up.

"Ha, ha," She retorts sarcastically, "Wanna go for a jog?"

"You want to _jog_?" He holds the pillow in his lap, looking at her with disbelief.

"Well, _yeah_?" She replies, confused by his confusion.

"You can go ask Dean." He gets up quickly and tosses the pillow at her, "Because you are crazy." She's about to throw the pillow back at him, but he's already around the corner.

"Go ask Dean." She mutters, mocking him. She straightens her shirt out and bites her lip lightly. Dean and her, as stated before, had become closer but they were still rocky and she doubts that they ever won't be. She reaches down for the exorcism book and walks over to the desk, rummaging for a bookmark of sorts. She grumbles something about Bobby being so unorganized and she imagines that he would say that he likes his mess just the way it is. She places the book face down on the desk. She heads around the corner and up the stairs. She quickly finds the room that Dean had taken up residence in and raps on the door loudly.

"What?" Dean can be heard from the opposite side of the door. There are a couple not so quiet crashes and curses. The door opens quickly and Veronica narrowly misses being hit.

"Wanna go jogging?" She asks bluntly crossing her arms over her chest. Dean looks down at her – literally since he does have a couple inches on her – and raises an eye brow.

"Jogging?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" She lets out a grumble and looks up at him displeased. He doesn't look amused and brings a hand up to rub his brow.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." He turns around quickly and the door is closed in her face. She turns heel and heads back down the stairs, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

**x – x – x**

Dean closes his bedroom door behind him. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his gym shorts. It isn't his usual getup, but it wasn't like he was going to go jogging in his jeans. He trots down the stairs, his mind almost somewhere else entirely. He will probably never admit it to anyone but he's starting to like Veronica. He knows he can't dwell on it because he and Sam won't be here forever. Surely she won't either. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and slows is pace as he approaches the living room. He peers around the corner, not surprised to see Veronica fast asleep on the couch. He approaches her quietly, contemplating if he should wake her.

"Hey." He speaks loudly. Maybe he should poke her like she poked him. He shakes his head and plops down next to her. He props his arm up on the arm of the couch and looks the other way. After a moment, he steals a glance at her as if he's afraidshe might see him _looking_ at her. One of her arms is underneath the side of her head, as a pillow, and the other is wrapped around her stomach. Another thing he won't admit is how pretty she actually is. Her orange hair is pulled back in the messiest bun he has ever seen. Even though her eyes are closed, he knows her eyes are the brightest shade of green. He wasn't even about to start thinking about her body. He leans back, forcing himself to tear his eyes off of her. He rubs the back of his hand across his face and closes his eyes.

**x – x – x**

Veronica opens her eyes slowly, her hands going to push herself out of the couch but she doesn't budge. She cranes her neck to see what's holding her down and her face instantly turns red. Dean is the one holding her. His arm is wrapped around her waist and his head, which she is sure was rested on hers before she moved, is lopped to the side.

"Dean?" It only takes one word for him to wake up. He does what she did not even moments early but his face is turning even redder. He jolts away from her, which is over the side of the couch and onto the ground. She looks towards the door and the back at Dean, contemplating whether or not she should stay and say something. Before she knows it, Dean is back on his feet. He dusting off his shorts with the same scowl he had been wearing when he had shut the door in her face.

"So, how about that jog?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!:D Hope you guys like it. Sorry for such a gap in posting it. I have a beta and I sent this to them, but they were taking so long... I just wanted to publish it. Anyways enjoy and review.

* * *

The two do not spare any glances at each other as they jog. Their eyes are glued forward and no words are exchanged for quite some time. Veronica's mind is beginning to wander and maybe she's over analyzing it but you don't fall asleep next to someone unless you trust them. Especially for a hunter, which she supposes she can be counted as too. She bites the inside of her cheek, words on the tip of her tongue.

"So how much have you learned so far?" Dean breaks the silence. It catches her off guard at first but it doesn't take long for her to form her thoughts.

"Salt and iron pretty much protect you from everything." She replies, laughing only slightly. "Most of the myths about vampires and werwolves are wrong, some are true though. There's a difference between shapeshifters and werewolves. You can exercise demons.." She stops her rambling when she realizes Dean isn't listening. She purses her lips and is about to protest when Dean skids to a stop, his arm shooting out in front of her. "What?" She snaps at him. The whole reason she wanted someone to go jogging with her was so she would have someone to talk to. If she wanted to jog in silence she coils have gone on her own.

"I hear something." He hushes her with a wave of his hand. Her eyebrows furrow in anger, but she knows she can trust his judgment. After a moment, his arm drops and he shrugs. "It was probably just an animal. We should head back anyways." She nods in response, having had the same feeling earlier. They begin their walk back to Bobby's house, once again in silence. Even though they had been jogging, they had gotten pretty far from Bobby's.

**x - x - x**

"Dean," She speaks in a hushed tone. She doesn't know what she senses but she feels like they are being watched. "Are you sure it's just an animal?" They stop, again, but this time Dean pulls out a knife. Veronica doesn't really want to know where he pulled it out of.

"I'm not sure." He admits, his grip on there knife tightening. He has never really had to face a supernatural being without his dad and the one time he had, Sammy almost died. This time he has to protect Veronica and she has no idea what she's doing yet. Bobby will kill him if she gets hurt. He turns, seconds too late, thrown to the side like a rag doll. His knife flies in the opposite direction. Veronica stands helpless and frozen with fear. Her eyes widen as the creature approaches her. Its clawed hand raises, Veronica flinched awaiting the contact but it never comes. A gunshot rips through the forest and the creature falls forward, landing at her feet. She stumbles back and hunches over, hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" A tall man, with dark, messy, hair approaches her. He places his hand on her back and pats softly. He knows how terrifying all of this must be for her.

"Dean, he's—" She heaves, forcing breath to exit her lungs, "he was thrown over there." She gestures weakly to where the boy had been tossed into the brush moments ago. He looks worried for a moment but, as if on queue, Dean crawled out from the underbrush and the man's relief is obvious.

"Dad!" Dean exclaims as he relieves who the man is. So this is John, the one who had saved Veronica from dying on the side of the street. The man she will be forever grateful to. The breath returns to her lungs after a long moment and she forces herself to straighten herself up. John looks his son over once and gives him a small nod before turning to Veronica. She returns his nod, letting him know she is all right. He turns back to Dean and speaks.

"We should be getting back to Bobby's." He clasps his hand on Dean's shoulder. He looks back at her and she nods again, not wishing to speak. Veronica manages to find Dean's knife before she follows them. She trails behind them quietly; her eyes open wide and alert. She knows now never to let her guard down, no matter who her company is.

**x – x – x**

They reach Bobby's in record time and soon enough the boys are leaving. Veronica knows that this is the beginning of a new life and a completely new step in her training.

"I'll see you around, huh, Sammy?" She ruffles the younger boy's hair and smiles. He frowns deeply and she snags his cheek, pulling slightly. "Don't brood so hard, you'll hurt yourself." She teases him but she does care about him. He had turned into a little brother of sorts in the month that he had been here.

"Will we see you again?" He rubs his cheek, trying and failing to hide the smile growing on his face. She can see the frown begin to form on his face when she pauses to answer.

"Of course you will." She tries her best to smile as he throws his bag over his shoulder. Kids try to be tough but on the inside, they are just kids.

"Let's go, Sammy." Dean tramples down the stairs, the remaining bags held in his arms. Sam shakes his head at his brother before turning to Veronica and giving her a rushed hug. He pulls away quickly and as fast as he hugged her, he slipped out the door. Veronica stood there, her hands up in a surprise with Dean staring with equal confusion.

"Well, see you Dean." She drops her hands and turns to go back up the stairs, but Dean speaks unexpectedly.

"Wait—uh—Veronica, we'll miss you." He stands there, hands full and his face reddening only slightly. Her mouth drops open and she immediately closes it. It is unheard of for Dean to speak his feelings, though Veronica was not going to complain.

"I'll miss you guys too." She smiles softly and looks as if she would like to hug him, but decides against it. He gives an awkward shrug, regaining his composure immediately.

"See you around, red."

"Get out of here, pretty boy." Veronica rolls her eyes and slips past him, to return to her room to get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is a big day; Rufus is coming over.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Look who finally updated. Sorry for this extremely super late update. I went through some stuff in 2012 and deiced that I needed to reconnect with my friends and family (which meant less interweb time). But I'm back now. So look forward to another update shortly after this. Maybe tomorrow or Monday! I just have to figure out some character stuff and I should go according to schedule. This may have a few errors, I only went through it with spell check and grammar a few times. So please point out any errors you see.

* * *

"Veronica." Bobby calls from the doorway which distracts Veronica just enough for Rufus to sweep his leg under her legs. She topples over and the two men can't help but laugh. She pulls herself into a sitting position, straw hairs falling in her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She blows the hairs out of her face. Rufus offers her his hand and she looks at it skeptically before grasping it. "What is it Bobby?"

"A letter." He waves it in the air. Her eyes widen slightly but she approaches him and takes the letter. She flips it around until she finds a name: Sam.

"Oh." Veronica lets out a breath and looks over at Rufus, "Can we start that break now?" Rufus looks over at Bobby, Bobby looks at Veronica, and Veronica is looking back and forth between the two. Rufus ends up nodding and she can't get to the kitchen fast enough. It had been six months since the boys had left and the real training started. She has an umpteenth amount of bruises and scrapes to prove it. Veronica sits down at the kitchen table and rips open the envelope. Sam is practically her only friend, considering Bobby still has not let her socialize much or even leave the property. She unfolds the letter and it reads:

**Dear Veronica,**

**Not much has happened since the last letter. Dad and Dean went on a hunt without me, which surprised me a lot, because they never leave me alone like that. Guess it was important? My Dad gave me this whole speech and what not. He even asked if I wanted to be dropped off at Bobby's. I would have but we're in Flagstaff, Arizona, right now and it's way out of the way.**

**Besides that nothing has really happened. Dean seems like he misses you. I know you miss him too, don't lie. Anyways, Hopefully Rufus isn't beating you up too much. How goes the training?**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**—Sam**

**(PS: Dean wrote the last part. Don't tell him I told you. —Sam)**

Veronica runs a hand through her bangs, pushing them back. Those two are actually kind of nice, at least when they are getting along. This seems to be, as far as she can tell, a rarity. Her eyes travel to the clock and she groans loudly, allowing her forehead to smack against the table. Unfortunately, for her, it is time to go back to being beaten up by Rufus.

"I wish I hadn't done all my reading while Sam and Dean were here. I could have saved myself from this pain." She pulls herself back up and towards the back of the house.

**—1 month later—**

"You have to keep light on your feet." Rufus instructs Veronica as he sends a fist flying in her direction. She dodges it narrowly and tries to retaliate with a punch of her own, but he blocks it easily.

"I am." Veronica retorts, anger reaching a boiling point. She sends two more punches but he side steps and they both miss. His fist connects with the palm of her hand and she twists it slightly, hitting his elbow with her other hand. She takes the opportunity to try catching him off balance. She steps past him, still holding his arm, and kicks the back of his knee. He is one-step ahead of her though. He turns with his arm, grabbing her shoulder and elbow. He flips her over and she lands on her back with a loud thud.

"Again." He tells her, offering his hand to help her up. She ignores the hand and gets herself back up.

"You have got to be frickin' kidding me!" Veronica explodes after a long breath. "I have done the same thing three times already." She crosses her arms defiantly and all Rufus does is laugh at her. "And now you're laughing." She frowns deeply. "Thanks, thanks so much, Rufus." She throws her hands in the air and turns quickly, heading back into the house. She knows Rufus only means best but sometimes he worked her nerves until she cannot take anymore.

"Kid." He finally speaks up, "Don't get so riled up." He approaches her and she immediately tenses up. She honestly cannot be too careful around Bobby and Rufus and their surprise tests. "You're doin' good, alright?" He ruffles her hair slightly and smiles genuinely.

"Thanks Rufus." She mutters, giving him a good punch in the arm.

"Now how about we have some grub?" He speaks up and pushes the door open. She trails behind him with a content smile on her face. This was not the life she had expected, but it is turning out to be nice. Once she got used to the fact that her previous life is dead that is.

**—3 months later—**

Veronica lays upside down, legs propped up against the back of the couch with a book covering her face. She mutters the words of the book to herself quietly, cherishing the quiet time she is getting.

"Any letters?" She asks Bobby as he attempts to sneak by. She is sure that no one can sneak up on her now, thanks to how many times she had her wits scared out of her.

"You're getting better." Bobby chuckles as he takes a seat next to her on the couch. "And you have one letter." Veronica places the book face down and the floor and flips backwards, landing in a crouched position. She pushes herself backwards and flops back onto the couch.

"Only one?" She takes the envelope from his hands and tears it open slowly. Another letter from Sam or should she say it's from Dean? Sam had been telling her how Dean had been writing the second half of most of the letters, but she is starting to wonder if he is just writing them now.

"Yeah, only one. You ain't popular or anything, you know." Bobby rolls her eyes at her. She purses her lips, ignoring his comment as she begins to read the letter. It is the same old spiel that all the other letters. Except this time, at the end of the letter, is signed from Dean.

"Huh." She hums softy. What an unexpected surprise.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She folds the letter quickly, "When are we going to continue training?"

"Rufus has to leave tomorrow so it's probably time for some field training. If you're up to it."

"Yeah I'm up for it." She scoffs cockily. Rufus said she is excelling in everything that they are teaching her. The only thing that she was having minor problems with was hand-to-hand combat. She has a tendency to fight dirty and even though Bobby does not like it, Rufus has to admit it would be effective against any supernatural creature.

**x – x – x**

Veronica's arm hangs out of the window of Rufus's old truck as they drive down a long dirk road. It is seemingly impossibly long. Of course, it would be to Veronica because she had always been in the one small town where everything was walking distance. Anywhere she wanted to go anyways. A question had been nagging at her for some time and it is about damn time she asked it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." He tries to sound mad, but the chuckle hidden under his voice betray his tone. Veronica gives an involuntary roll of her eyes and leans back in her seat, eyes shut. This trip is turning out to be as uneventful as sitting at Bobby's was. She does not know where they are heading but Rufus did tell her they were after a Kitsune. Whatever that is. To be honest, it scares her a lot but she has faith in herself. She would have been talking more, except for t he fact that one more letter had arrived at Bobby's right before she left.

**Dear Veronica,**

**Hey it's Dean. Surprising, yeah? It's been a real funky town late and Sam has been filling me in on whats been up with you. Its been hunt after hunt for me. From your last letter it said you were goin on a hunt with Rufus? Didn't say where, huh? He usually doesn't, he worries a lot. You should be fine. I mean, the hunt should go fine. Write back.**

**-Dean**

**(PS: Don't tell Sam I wrote this I know you will anyways)**

Her eyes drag across the landscape that is slowly turning into a town. The grass and trees are all a lush green color. She would make a joke about her eyes being over simulating but she is far too bored.

"We're here." Rufus finally speaks up, pulling Veronica right out of her thoughts. He slips out of the pick up and the door shuts behind him.

"Where is here?" She mutters something else inaudibly below her breath before pushing all thoughts about the letter and Dean into the back of her mind. Dean is the last thing she should be thinking about on a hunt.

"An airport."

"No wonder you made me pack so damn much." She frowns and trudges out of the car. She pulls her two backs out of the bed of the truck, slugging one on her shoulder and clutching the other in her left hand. "Where exactly where we be going then?"

"Tokyo?"

"What?" The she had been clutching in her hand slips through her fingers and lands on the ground with a loud thud. "You have to be fucking with me." She lets out a harsh breath, furrowing her brows in the process. "That's on the other side of the fucking world!" She throws her arms in the air then brings a hand up to flatten her brows down. Rufus chuckles and pulls a black booklet out of his back pocket.

"Not one bit." He clasps her shoulder roughly before handing over the passport. "You're passport. Also, you'll be Veronica Kersley until further notice. Maybe eventually you'll have something more creative but it was the best I could have wiped up for how quickly we needed it." She snatches the little booklet from his hands quickly, flipping through it quickly before turning her eyes back to him.

**x – x – x**

They arrive on the plane with little to no trouble. The security guards barley looked at them as they passed the scanners and baggage. Now, as they sit in the airplane, Veronica could not be any more nervous. Her muscles curl up at the sound of the engine revving up and the flashing sign alerting all passengers to buckle their seats belts flashes at the front of the cabin. Veronica tears her hands from the armrest and grudgingly clasps the buckles together then places her hands in her lap. Rufus gives her a sideways look, as if trying not to laugh and she makes a face right back at him. This is definitely not going to be a smooth ride.

"If humans were meant to fly, we would have wings." She huffs at the first sign of incline. "Does it look like I have wings?"

"Now that you mention it—"

"Shut up." Veronica grip returns to the armrests hastily as the plane starts the steady process of leveling out.

**– 5 hours later –**

The flight itself was not actually that bad for Veronica, except the fact that the hours dragged by slowly. The pilot had come up on the intercom shortly after the plane had begun the flight and had informed the passengers that the flight was estimated to take ten to fourteen hours, depending on the weather. Roughly five hours and thirty minutes had passed since the last time Veronica had checked her watch and she had already sped through half of the book she now clutched tight to her chest. Despite Rufus' evidence that flying is the safest form of travel, she still had a hard time trying to sleep. Rufus had passed out not even an hour after the flight took off, so he is not exactly giving much moral support. With her eyes glued to the clouds outside the window, her thoughts drift away from her. She thinks of the life that she lost almost a year ago. She thinks of the life that she failed to protect. Tears sting at her eyes and she blinks rapidly in an effort to stop them, but it was no use. She releases the book and her hands quickly cover her eyes, hiding her face. Everything began to hit her and hurt in every possible way, so she just closes her eyes and prays that sleep comes quickly.


End file.
